


tangle

by mido



Category: Mogeko | Funamusea, 灰色庭園 | Haiiro Teien | The Gray Garden
Genre: M/M, pwp honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:04:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6343330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mido/pseuds/mido
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satanick's a little busy right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tangle

**Author's Note:**

> ivlis is trans

The castle is rather quiet today, and Ivlis wonders what Satanick could be up to at this time of day. It's the afternoon, late enough that the moon has just started to wane into the horizon, and Ivlis wonders if he should put Licorice to bed soon. He feels a little guilty leaving Emalf to look after Poemi in the Flame World, but he supposes it can't be helped. 

He succumbs to just adventuring around in pursuit of his missing devil ally, who he's learned can be rather elusive when he wants to. "Satanick?" He calls, his voice echoing in the atrium of the castle. Ivlis heads up to his bedroom (or, most of the time, their bedroom) as a last guess, wondering what he'll do when he finds him. 

He doesn't really get much of a chance to think, as his head immediately starts blaring alarm bells as soon as he opens the door and sees his missing devil sitting on the edge of the bed, hand shoved down the front of his pants doing Siralos knows what. His face flashes red when Satanick's head perks up and turns at the sound of the door opening, frozen in place. "A-Ah, my mistake, I'll get out of your way--" Ivlis babbles, mechanically turning around, ready to bolt, before Satanick jumps up and strides over.

"Don't be so hasty, roach." He breathes mischievously into Ivlis's ear, nearly making the other devil dizzy. He practically hear the lust in his voice, and a shiver goes down his spine. A firm hand on his shoulder keeps him from moving, and Satanick easily spins him around to face him. Ivlis pastes on a scowl, hiding the rather embarrassed expression he's hiding under it. "Pucker up!" Satanick exclaims, smiling and planting his mouth on Ivlis's before the latter can react. Almost immediately Satanick's tongue is in his mouth, and Ivlis nearly chokes on the thing at first, placing his hands on Satanick's shoulders to maintain his balance. The other devil works up a rhythm, twirling his tongue together with Ivlis's and pulling his body closer. Ivlis's knees start to feel weak as he smothers a lewd sound into Satanick's lips, and the extra weight the devil's holding up cause him to get the message, as he easily sweeps Ivlis into his arms and tosses him on the bed as if he weighs nothing. 

He climbs on top and there's his mouth again, locking with Ivlis's like knob and key. Ivlis can feel his hand at the back of his neck, pulling his hair out of his ponytail and threading his fingers into it, then pulling firmly. The devil nearly yelps and arches his head back involuntarily, and Satanick releases his lips with a pop as he settles his sights on his neck instead. Ivlis gasps when he kisses his Adam's apple and bites down, then sucking so as it form a bruise. He licks a trail down to his collarbones, biting again as his hand slides down between Ivlis's legs, eliciting a shiver from him as he rubs against the sensitive skin there through the fabric. 

Soon enough Satanick gets tired of all the clothing between them and fumbles irritatedly with Ivlis's buttons before the latter props himself up on his elbows and pulls his coat off himself while the other devil undoes his belt buckle with ease. Ivlis barely has time to unbutton his shirt before Satanick tugs his pants and boxers off in one fell swoop, leaving his privates out in the open. His face burns red at the sight of the other devil between his bare legs, and he attempts to close them before realizing Satanick has too strong a grip on his parted thighs. He wiggles his eyebrows comically at Ivlis before scooting back and bringing his face to the flame devil's vagina, flicking his tongue along his clit. 

Ivlis inhales sharply at that, legs clenching involuntarily around Satanick's head. The devil repeats the action then ventures downward, licking a circle around Ivlis's entrance before sticking his tongue in. 

The flame devil _moans_ , and as soon as he does he shoves his fist in his mouth to muffle any more noises. "Don't worry, you don't sound too bad." Satanick murmurs against the folds of skin, curving his tongue up to where Ivlis's G-spot is and thanking Fumus for the length of the appendage. Ivlis doesn't respond, most likely too preoccupied with biting his lip and trying to shut himself up. His other hand tangles itself in Satanick's hair and pushes him closer unconsciously. 

The devil pulls out then and focuses his attention on his clit, taking his labia into his mouth and sucking as his hand creeps closer, tracing light circles around his hole. "A-Ah--s-stop it..." Ivlis whines, his toes curling in utter sensation. Satanick smiles against his skin, nibbling on his labia. Ivlis gasps, his shirt falling off his shoulder and revealing pale skin. "S-Satanick." He breathes, his eyes closed in pleasure. "Ivlis." The devil whispers back, tone joking as he inserts two ungloved fingers into the flame devil.

He cries out, unexpecting of the new sensation inside him and biting down on his fist again. Satanick spreads his fingers and brings them back together again, scissoring with a rhythm as he flicks his tongue up and down Ivlus's clit. "Ah--hah--hah..." Ivlis groans, throwing his head back and exhaling in ecstasy. 

Satanick continues his actions until Ivlis's body is shaking, red and shivering from his lips and fingers alone. He pulls his hand away then, easing Ivlis's fist out of his mouth and his fingers in. Ivlis manages to maintain eye contact as he sucks the juices off of them, sticking his tongue between them and dribbling fluid out the corner of his lips. Satanick's sure that if Pitch Devil Jr. wasn't standing at attention before, it sure is now.

"Turn over." Satanick mumbles, and Ivlis complies, trying his best to keep the other's fingers in his mouth. Satanick tugs on the side of his mouth jokingly from behind, unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down just enough to free his member, flushed and leaking. He eases his hand from Ivlis's lips slowly, leaving a trail of saliva stretching back to the devil's mouth. Satanick's fingers, now slick with spit, trace around the other's vagina lightly, making Ivlis whine out a lewd noise and clench his fists in the sheets. He sticks his middle finger in, which is soon joined by his pointer as Ivlis's breath grows erratic again. "Even roaches can be cute, huh?" Satanick jokes quietly, pressing a kiss to the small of his back. Ivlis tilts his head back just enough to shoot the devil a glare, but his expression quickly melts into pleasure again when Satanick adds a third finger. 

Once he's worked Ivlis enough to know he's loose and ready, he pulls his digits out, just for a moment so he can reach over and retrieve the lube from his bedside table (which Satanick just totally has there by chance). He squeezes a generous dollop onto his hand and gives his dick (which has been just whining for attention this whole time) a few quick pumps before slathering the stuff over it. "Aah...hurry up..." Ivlis pleads under his breath, but not quietly enough that Satanick doesn't hear it. He smiles and positions his head at the other's entrance, then thrusts in without warning.

Ivlis cries out, gasping loudly at the sensation of being filled finally, clenching unconsciously around Satanick's cock. "Sa-Satan...!" He moans, pushing his hips back against said male's pelvis. The devil smirks and pulls away again only to thrust right back in, relishing in how warm and wet Ivlis's inside is. "You just can't resist the magnificent me, can you?" Satanick whispers into the other's ear, his chest pressed against Ivlis's back as he plants a trail of kisses on the other's shoulder, swirling his tongue over the pale skin there. Ivlis makes to respond but is overthrown by a groan as the other devil pushes out and in again, then again, and soon working up a rhythm, his hips smacking against Ivlis's ass. 

"Aaah--hah, haa--haa...!" He cries, tears of pleasure pricking the corners of his eyes as Satanick locates his G-spot, stuffing him full of cock. His tail limply moves to where the devil's gripping his hips, slithering up and twisting around his arm like a snake. "Ooh, you're close, aren't you?" Satanick breathes, the sensations becoming enough to shut him up momentarily. He pulls his arm back slightly experimentally, giving Ivlis's tail a gentle tug. The flame devil sees stars; from the painful sensation of having his tail pulled or from the masochistic pleasure of the act, he doesn't know. Satanick obviously sees the change in his demeanor, and in a streak of bravery he takes the end of the tail into his mouth, sticking his tongue through the holes. 

It does _wonders_ for Ivlis, and he barely manages to keep from climaxing right there and then. "S-Sata..nick--I'm g-gonna--" He manages to huff out, anything but putty in the devil's hands as said male sucks on the scaly appendage flirtily. He ups his pace when he hears that, however, beginning to focus on bringing himself to orgasm too. 

Ivlis comes first, tail going limp as he cries out in ecstasy, tears escaping his eyes as his vision goes white around the the edges and his juices soak Satanick's cock, still buried inside him. It's all he can do to keep from collapsing as the other devil thrusts in not three more times then comes with a rumble in his throat, his breath hitching as warm cum coats Ivlis's walls. He exhales exhaustedly for a moment, leaving himself inside the other's cum-soaked insides before pulling out, almost melancholic. 

Ivlis falls facedown onto the bed then, Satanick right beside him. "Not too bad, am I?" The devil whispers, and the flame devil can practically hear him winking. He shimmies closer, wrapping his arms around Ivlis's midsection and pulling the other's naked body next to his own. He nuzzles into the crook of Ivlis's neck, pressing a chaste kiss there and closing his eyes. The flame devil rolls his eyes from where he lays, but he doesn't move nonetheless, allowing himself to drift off as well.

 

 

Envi sighs when he walks in later and sees two naked devils. _Those sheets need washing now, probably._

**Author's Note:**

> eyes emoji


End file.
